The Fair
by DJ Dubois
Summary: The end of summer brings the fair to Lowell County. Lana wants a great time out. Will Clark step up? please r & r!
1. Lana's Overwhelmed

The Fair

DJ Dubois

August 2012

Notes Part 1: This story happens in place of "Red" during Season 2.

Notes Part 2: Smallville belongs to DC and the CW.

Chapter 1 [Talon—Early September]

Smallville had begun to retreat from Summer's oven. Temperatures eased slightly. A cool breeze wafted out of the north. Puffy clouds jetted across the blue backdrop. A few plants perked in their pots. Flags billowed in front of public buildings.

In the town's center, the Talon bustled with business. As school had ended for the day, coffees, cappuccinos, snacks, apple cider and other treats flowed out from the counter to expectant customers. The wait staff rushed to fill every order yet be considerate of the individual needs involved. Pleasant conversation echoed through the area. Satisfied smiles abounded.

Lana finished mixing a cappuccino and setting on a tray to head out to the floor. She paused to take a breath. School would prove daunting that year. Her role as Talon manager would dominate time. Her fight against Nell's move to Metropolis frustrated her. Consequently she felt overwhelmed. _I would love a day without this stuff! Just one! _She took a deep breath and hid the frown behind a professional smile. She tried to imagine herself riding her horse, Buttercup.

Alas Buttercup languished in the stables.

She shot a quick look toward the corner table by the stairs. A group of freshman gossiped and gabbed there instead of her Plaid Knight. She'd been disappointed because Clark had taken on more responsibility on his parents' farm following the twisters. Every time she'd gone by the farm, he'd gladly taken a break and visited with her in the Loft. Some times they'd watch the sun set. Others he'd invite her to join him for a cookie break at the kitchen table.

However Clark's labors had kept him occupied…..

_Sorry, Girl. Work first! You wanted this, Lana! _She sighed and glanced at the bulletin board. After being empty since the twisters earlier that summer, a few ads and flyers now populated the cork board. Most of them related to town activities as well as SHS functions.

In the middle, a blue bordered poster announced the Lowell County Fair. A long standing tradition in that part of Kansas, the fair spanned the previous seventy five years. Each September, the long trucks would roll into the fairgrounds in Carver City and set up a small yet impressive gauntlet of rides. The fairgrounds provided a sizable midway and varied eateries for every interest and appetite. Some of the farmers participated in the horse pulls and tractor draws although more saved their resources for the big state fair in Hutchinson two weeks later. This year, the event would take place September 13th through the twentieth.

_Wish I could go. I have the Talon though. Figures. _She frowned while seeing a chance to be with Clark slip away.

At that moment, Lex sauntered into the café. He'd driven back from Metropolis where he'd chaired a successful LexCorp meeting. He was moving on past Desiree. The cooling of the temperatures and the smooth black top inspired him to set a new land speed record back from the big city. He had enjoyed a jaunt along the flower potted main sidewalk outside. Now he was in the mood for a coffee. Seeing the packed café boosted him further. "Hey, Lana."

"Hi, Lex. What's going on?" she wondered while trying to seem upbeat.

"Great day out there. Packed house in here. What else is there?" Seeing her expression flag momentarily, he could see the fair's poster and noted how her eyes had rested upon it a minute earlier. _She's interested. _

"Everything we want, right?" she supposed. "Profits are up."

"There's more to life than profits, Lana," he interjected. "Tell you what. I can get Miranda to run the shop for a Saturday afternoon some time if there's something you'd like to do." He shrugged suggestively.

"We can't afford it, Lex. Thanks for the thought though." She poured him his usual coffee and fixed it the way she knew he liked it. "Here you go."

"Love that service, Lana. Thank you," he expressed with a warm smirk. He put an extra three dollars in the tip jar. "Just remember what I said." He sipped from the Styrofoam cup as an idea came to mind. _I think I know just what to do. _"Life goes by outside and waits for no one." With that, he departed from the café and headed for his Ferrari.

Lana served three more patrons as her mind did wish for more. _Maybe life goes by, Lex, but somebody needs to keep the ship going! _With that she pressed on…..


	2. Clark's Issues

Chapter 2 [Kent Farm—a half hour later]

Across town, Clark eyed the farm's back fence and inhaled deeply. He knew the slats had needed replacing for the past couple of weeks. However he and Jonathan had a number of things to deal with first.

Priorities and finances…nasty things those are….

Clark considered the pile of posts and new slats to his right. _Shouldn't take too long! _He glanced around warily to see if anyone was watching.

…no sense in getting a Phelan, Lex or Dr. Hamilton on his case too…..

Seeing nobody around, he rushed around the perimeter tearing out the old fence and tossing them aside. Then with another pass, he stacked the remains in a pile to the side. He glanced again to make sure he was still clear. Then he began setting the new posts in place. After every four or five posts, he eyed the row to make sure it was still straight and in a level row. For twenty minutes, he painstakingly kept at this process.

…no sense in having Jonathan make him redo the whole thing…..

Then he stopped and took a drink from the insulated green thermos bottle at his side. Granted it wasn't the Talon's magical java but, given the conditions, the icy infusion worked too.

He slipped one slat into place and then another. He started and finished three sections at fairly normal pace. Then he looked out at the back pasture and toward the barn and yellow farmhouse. He and his parents felt the pressure of bringing the farm back from the tornadoes' damage. Although not suffering a direct hit, there'd been enough to deal with. They'd also dealt with the financial pressures.

And then there was his newest issue/gift—the heat vision.

He frowned. He'd wanted to spend more time at the Talon. However going to school was enough of a risk. After nearly setting the high school and café on fire, he still struggled occasionally with keeping his inner drives in check enough to control the newest of his abilities. Consequently he practiced away from house and barn (as per his father's request).

Progress was being made but it wasn't fast enough….

He looked longingly toward town. He really pined for that coffee but more so for the brunette source of that refreshment….

…the Brunette Center of his Universe….

With the family's financial belt tightening, he'd had enough incentive to keep his visits to the Talon to a minimum. He could make coffee in between chores and school.

Still he missed Lana desperately….

Sure they saw each other in school but they couldn't talk or share time as they did in the Talon. With Chloe and Pete sitting with them, there were no opportunities just to open up and talk….

…to open their hearts and souls to each other….

…to be lost in each other's eyes…..

He knew Lana struggled with the aftermath of the twisters and life itself. She'd lost Whitney Fordman and slowly pushed herself forward. She fought against Nell's move to Metropolis and desperately wanted to stay there. Classes and work challenged for her attention too.

And as much as he wanted to help his parents by staying on the farm, he wanted to be there for Lana as well.

Talk about the ultimate internal tug of war on his heart strings….

He forced himself to finish the fence as fast as superhumanly possible. Within ten more minutes, he'd completed the entire back forty stretch. "There! Now to see what needs to be finished!" He super sped back toward the barn. Again because of potential prying eyes, he rushed in through the back door and checked on the animals.

As he did so, he heard a car pulling into the dirt driveway.

He knew his parents wouldn't be back from Granville for a couple of hours yet. _Who's that? _He headed out the front of the barn guardedly to find Lex climbing out of the Ferrari. Instantly he allowed his friend a grin. "Hey, Lex!"

"Hey, Clark. What's going on?" Lex greeted back as he walked over to his plaid clad friend. "Still getting the farm in order?"

The Farm Boy shrugged. "You know how it is, Lex. We just keep coming back from the tornadoes. How are things for you?"

"I'm dealing with LuthorCorp following Dad's blindness. Overall though, it's okay. We're all coming back. It's like one of the Founding Fathers once said, Clark, either we hang together or hang separately," Lex recounted. "Speaking of hanging together, I noticed you haven't been around the Talon a lot lately. What's going on?"

"Money's kind of tight, Lex. Lana's got enough on her plate without worrying about me." Clark squirmed as if feeling the pressure again between the poles in his heart.

"She'd appreciate the support though." Lex put his hands up to concede the point understanding that glaciers seemed to move faster than Clark where Lana was concerned. "Ready for a break?"

Clark sighed. "I don't know, Lex. Got a lot to do."

"Yeah and your opportunity's waiting. Tell you what. Take a break. I'll drive you into town and this afternoon's on me," Lex offered.

Clark nodded. "I'd like to see Lana. Wish I could afford to take her out."

"Money's not important, Clark. Showing someone that you love them is," Lex urged. "Are you and your folks going to the fair in Carver City?"

"We're getting ready for Hutch. With everything around here, the Lowell fair isn't that big," Clark admitted. "Still if Lana wanted to go, I'd do it."

Lex smiled. "That's what I wanted to hear. Come on. Everything okay to leave?"

"I have it all under control. But maybe I should change?" Clark supposed. "Want to put my best foot forward."

"You're fine," Lex complimented not wanting to give his friend a chance to back out. "Come on. Somehow I don't think anyone will mind. Go for the gusto."

Clark followed the Bald One anxiously toward the car and got in. _What if she says no? Can I afford this? _And with that, he headed off toward another opportunity…..


	3. Clark asks

Chapter 3 [Talon—Thirty minutes later]

The ride into town relaxed Clark. He knew Lex would want nothing in return for this venture—well except for making Lana happy and asking her on a date….

That made him tense up.

_How will Mom and Dad handle a relationship? Could Lana handle my abilities? Can I take a chance? _He gulped.

"Ease up, Romeo. It's going to be okay. I promise," Lex eased as he parked the car. "Just be yourself."

"Easy for you, Lex. You have the cars, money and charm. I've got…" He looked down at himself. "Me."

Lex quirked an eyebrow at his friend. "And you're her knight in shining armor. There are things more important than money."

"Kind of a weird thing to hear coming from you, Lex," Clark admitted.

Lex shrugged. "I imagine it is. It was something Mom taught me. It's _living with the money._ I may be rich but I'm not Howard Hughes. I still have to live here. So do you." He clapped Clark's shoulder warmly. "Come on, Lancelot. Your Guinevere awaits."

Clark squirmed again. Powers or not, facing his heart's feelings was nerve wracking.

Still he dove in…

Lana noted the clock moodily. Seeing that it read 5:00, she removed her apron and hung it up behind the counter. "Another day down." She glanced again toward the fair poster. _Wish that Clark and I could put our lives behind us for a day. Just one day!_

Miranda, one of the wait staff, came up to her. "It's okay, Lana. Want a break? We can handle it."

Lana smiled. "Thanks, Miri. I just finished. I'm going to get an iced coffee before heading home."

"You should treat yourself better. You certainly work hard enough around here," Miranda advised knowingly. As a longtime friend, she knew as well as anyone how hard Lana could drive herself. "Give yourself a breather. Something better's right around the corner."

Lana sighed despondently. "I know but thanks." She smiled warmly. "I always can count on you." She headed to the back to punch the time clock. "Let me finish and then I'll make us a couple of coffees."

Miranda surveyed the crowd. The patrons seemed happy and satisfied at the moment. Satisfaction pervaded the room. She knew her manager should be elated with how the old theater danced and hopped at that point. Of course she remembered Lana's wanting to open the auditorium section as well.

Maybe that was for the future but Lana needed something to carry her at that point….

_Wish that someone would step up. Maybe if Clark could get his act together. Doesn't he see how much she wants him? _Miranda saw the guy of those thoughts walk through the door on cue along with Lex. _Wonder where he's been? Looks like he's been out in the fields. Say this for him—at least he isn't afraid of a hard day's work. _"Hi again, Mr. Luthor. Hey, Clark, you doing okay?"

"Hi, Miranda. Just finished some work in my folks' pasture. Lex came by and offered a break. Is Lana around?" Clark replied while feeling his anticipation rising by the second. He really didn't want to banter with Lana's "lieutenant" when his mission loomed.

"She just went in the back to clock out," Miranda indicated with a smile. "You want your usuals? Have them right up for you."

"Thanks," Lex expressed. "Go on, Clark. I'll keep your coffee warm." He motioned toward the back. "Your lady awaits."

_I wish he would do just that. Let's see if he actually does it this time. _Miranda turned toward the coffee pot so they wouldn't see her rolling her eyes. She went to work on the two cups of hot java.

Meantime Clark walked behind the counter anxiously. "Thanks, guys. I appreciate it!" He disappeared through the door.

"Problem?" Lex supposed.

"No." She handed him both cups. Seeing him arch his eyebrow, she confessed, "I'd like to see Clark make Lana happy. Since Whitney left, she's been waiting for him to make his move."

"Don't underestimate our Plaid Knight," Lex pointed out. "He's on a mission."

"I hope you're right," she relented. "I just hope you're right….."

After stepping into the back area, Clark found Lana setting her time card back in its slot. He took a deep breath. _Lex is right. It's time. _"Umm…hi, Lana."

His words jerked her out of her malaise. She spun around to see him standing there. Somehow she managed to keep from staring. "Hi, Clark. Looks like your folks have you busy. In here for a break?"

"Lex offered me a ride in." He shrugged anxiously. "I haven't been around as much as…well…I'd like and figured today was a good day. Finished the back fence today so Mom and Dad should be okay with me taking a break."

"I should say so," she agreed. She recalled that the fence had question had been damaged by the twister's winds. "It definitely calls for a reward." She grinned. "I was going to get an iced coffee. Want one?"

"Sure." He knew Lex was working on a coffee but he wasn't going to refuse her offer. "Thanks. Say, Lana…."

She froze almost smelling his question before it could escape his lips. _What's he about to ask? _She could almost hear the wheels in his head grinding. "Yes, Clark?"

He almost bit back the question. Still he knew he'd never let himself live it down if he didn't ask. "I…was thinking of going to the county fair. Want to come with me?"

She felt her heart pounding. _Did he just ask me? _"Aren't you and your folks going to be working a booth up there? Clark, I don't want to take away from that."

"Not this year. Dad decided to focus on the big deal in Hutch. Anyway I've been kind of…going over this…and…." He started.

"And?" She chuckled at the Kent anxiety in front of her. "And what?"

He looked right into her eyes. "And I'd like us to spend a day together there. Just…us. You need some time away from everything."

"Oh?" She looked at him with interest. "And what about you? I don't want to drag you away from your folks…if they need you."

"Lana, I think they can spare me for a day or whatever. Point is…" He grimaced really anxiously. "Point is…I owe you an apology." He stared at the floor sadly. "I…haven't been around as much as you need me to be."

"Clark, it's okay," she declared supportively. "We've all had a lot to deal with between the LuthorCorp plant's upheaval and the twisters. I understand." Still to hear him admit that made her feel like flying. "And I should have been out at the farm. The Loft was open, right?"

"Always," he agreed. "You shouldn't have to deal with things alone. You know you can talk, right?"

"Of course." She smiled. "I'd like that. As for your question, I'd _love _to go with you. Are you asking me on a _date_?" She grinned almost impishly at him.

He inhaled deeply. "I would love that."

"Date it is." She let her eyes sparkle at him.

"Uh, Lana…what about…well?" He wondered about how to ask the next question.

"Whitney?"

"Yeah. Aren't you and him…?" he wondered.

She shook her head. "Remember when we did our video journals after Desiree? I told him then. It's actually been a good thing for both of us. Long distance relationships are too hard."

"I guess. I just don't want to be taking advantage," he pointed out earnestly.

She nodded with a warm smile. "See? Already you're showing why you're a great boyfriend." She squeezed his hands in hers. "It's going to be okay. This is going to be great!" She kissed him on the cheek. "Just to make us official. Thanks, Clark, for asking me. Now come on. I've got some iced coffees to make." She led him toward the front.

_Lana's really going with me? She's my girlfriend? You mean it's THAT easy? _He readily followed her lead. He felt his own pulse picking up. Briefly he felt a heat flash over his forehead but then it was gone.

Maybe this could work after all…..

Meantime Chloe rushed through the door in search of a quick fix. She'd just saw the fair posters around town. Consequently she needed someone to write a story. She sighed. _Wish that Clark wouldn't have bailed on me. Calm down, Chloe. Move on. _She sighed and looked around for a table. "All full. Great."

"Need a chair, Miss Sullivan?"

She glanced to her right to find Lex sitting at a small table with an empty seat and two steaming hot cups of coffee in front of himself. She had to admit he was intrigued by who could be his next _femme fatale_. "Nice to see we're moving on, Mr. Luthor. Is this an open invitation for dates or is somebody actually with you?"

He chuckled at her brazen tongue. "I'll have to file that idea away for the bars. I'm actually here with Clark, Miss Sullivan. Would you care to join us? I'll have Miranda bring over another cup."

"You pried Clark off the farm? Do tell," she probed while sliding into Clark's empty seat. "Hope you don't mind?"

He shrugged at her assertiveness. "I wouldn't have offered if I thought Clark or I would, Miss Sullivan. So how goes the latest journalistic endeavor?"

She stirred in some sugar and took a sip. Normally she would've fixed it at the counter but she was too intrigued by Lex to do so. "I have a few irons in the fire. Why? Is there some tantalizing tidbit you'd want to suggest?"

He smirked. _Maybe about Clark trying to score a date with Lana. _"All's quiet on the western front. Desiree's in Belle Reeve where she belongs. Other than that, the Talon's doing great as you can see."

"I see," she relented. She could sense that he was up to something. Then she saw Lana coming out of the back room. She took a sip of coffee while thinking of how to ask her friend to work on the fair story.

When Clark came out holding the assistant manager's hand, she nearly choked on the drink and swallowed hard to avoid spitting it back in the cup. "What the?"

"Seems our Farm Boy finally took the initiative. Seems, Chloe, that you have your story," Lex informed her.

She rubbed her forehead while trying not to break down. _How could they? I thought she was still with Whitney? _ She gulped a couple of mouthfuls down to deal with the pain.

Even though she was putting on a brave front, Lex recognized her feelings. "I'm sorry, Miss Sullivan. I didn't realize…."

Chloe collected herself. "After what happened that night, Lex, I kind of expected this." Seeing his confusion, she clarified, "When he disappeared from the Prom, he left me standing there. Kind of my luck. Huh?" She shrugged. "No biggie. I actually have been looking around. I have to move on anyhow. Might as well make it now." Before he could say anything else, she waved to them. "Hey, guys! When were we going to get an announcement?"

Clark grimaced as he didn't expect Chloe to be there. "Hey, Chloe. We…ummm…" He glanced again at Lana before continuing, "We just became official."

"Oh _really_? And here I thought you were toiling all summer for your parents. Must be nice." Chloe finished her coffee. "I'll see you all later." With that, she turned and stormed out.

"Wow. What was that about?" Lana wondered.

"I'd like to know too," Lex chimed in while seeing the other patrons' eyes glance over at them before returning to their normal points of focus.

Clark looked at Lana and then at Lex. "The night of the dance, I admit that I left Chloe there. I had to make sure Lana was okay. I was the one who brought you into the medical center. I did try and find Chloe later but she went all defensive on me. Then she's been in Metro at the _Daily Planet _all summer."

"She mentioned to me that there was this other guy there too," Lana added while eliciting a stare from Clark. "Maybe we all have to get over it."

"Sorry, Lana. I didn't mean to get everyone upset," Clark apologized. "Wish it didn't get Chloe so upset."

"We need to give her time, Clark." Lana squeezed his hand. "Lex, he and I need to talk with his parents about the fair and things." Seeing Miranda motioning to the two Styrofoam cups, she added, "Our order's up. Be right back." She headed to the front.

"Sorry, Lex. I didn't know that would happen," Clark apologized to his friend.

The billionaire nodded sagely. "I know, Clark. But you really need to pay attention to the cues and signs people give you. Learn from it. Pay attention to Lana, Chloe, me and everyone else who's sending you those signals. We all go through it. How we learn defines us. Love Lana and patch things up with Chloe."

"You know I will, Lex," Clark vowed earnestly.

"I know you will. That's what makes you a great person, Clark. Take care and good job. Let me know when you're taking her to the fair," Lex affirmed with a warm smile. Then he headed toward the front to pay Miranda for their coffees.

Clark mulled over the advice and Chloe's reaction. _Why do people get upset when I want to be happy? I thought Chloe understood! _He shook his head.

"Well we're ready," Lana cheered while giving him one of the cups. "You okay?"

"Just thinking about Chloe. Sorry I brought on that scene," Clark apologized.

Lana shrugged. "I can see it both ways. You were with her at the dance. That's why I didn't call you until I absolutely had no choice. She wanted to move on and told us both that. She can deal with it, I guess. We can be there for her but it's for her to move on, I guess. Let's get back to your place." She headed toward the door.

He shook his head. Relationships, it seemed, were harder than he suspected…..


	4. Announcement to the Parents

Chapter 4 [Kent Farm]

Even as Lana drove Clark home, Martha inspected the kitchen and unpacked some groceries. The trip to Granville had been productive for her and Jonathan. They'd secured higher grain prices for their pending crops. They found some things in the stores there that weren't in Smallville.

And that isn't even including the surprise picnic on the town's green that he'd engineered for her.

She smiled wistfully at the memory. She'd savored the tuna, pickle, mayo and touch of Italian dressing that he'd mixed into her sandwich. The sun tea jug provided glasses of washing down refreshment. The bouquet of flowers from Nell's was a welcome treat.

How he'd managed to sneak them into the truck's back bed was anyone's guess but he did it.

And she loved how he made every day worthwhile.

_It definitely has been a day to remember! _She opened the fridge and scanned the contents. "Maybe some chicken salad might be in order." Despite the relative cooler temperatures from a couple of weeks earlier, she still didn't feel like cranking the oven up. She took pity on the fans straining to move the air through the farmhouse. Her hand wiped the sweat from her brow. "Clark will appreciate something cool I'm sure."

She knew Clark had sacrificed a great deal that summer for the sake of finances and family greater good. He'd stayed away from the Talon due to financial and personal reasons. And mostly to help his parents.

Still she also realized that he cared for Lana and that the feeling was clearly mutual. _We're going to have to accept that she's a part of his life. He's earned that. Wonder how Jonathan will take that? _

From the fridge came the leftovers from the previous night's rotisserie chicken, an onion, two bell peppers and a jar of mayonnaise. They sat on the counter beside the ritual cutting board waiting for the next culinary sacrifice via her considerable skill…..

Before she could start in, Jonathan clomped in through the front door. "Everything's set, Sweetheart. Barn and back fence both look great!"

"Clark's been working hard this summer," she reminded him. "You know he'd never try to disappoint us."

"Beside the party from last year?" he countered knowingly. He still felt the heaviness from walking into the house on that spring night and finding the remains of the party there.

"He says that it wasn't supposed to get that big. I believe him. It's Clark, Jonathan. He just wanted a night with Lana, Chloe and Pete. You know how things like that go in a school like that. We have to give him a chance to earn our trust again. He's been doing that," she pointed out.

"I know, Martha. I just worry is all. Somebody might find out if he slips or something." He took a heavy breath. "I couldn't handle it if someone tried to take him away from us."

"I know, Sweetie." She embraced him. "We face everything as a family. We'll rise to that one too if need be." She glanced outside. "Is he out there?"

"Didn't see him. Did he leave word?" he wondered.

"No note around. Wait." She noticed her cell phone's message screen was blinking. She turned it on to find a text message from Clark.

Over the connection, she heard him say, "Hi, Mom. Lex came by and took me to the Talon for coffee. Please assure Dad that the fence is taken care of and the barn's set. Hope you guys had a great time in Granville. See you tonight. Thanks."

Jonathan relented, "Given all the work he's been doing around here and with his heat vision, he deserves a break, I guess. Once we get the harvest in this week, I can make it up to him."

"Clark just wants love and respect from us and vice-versa, Jonathan," she pointed out while chopping the peppers into cubes and then following suit with the onion. "Maybe he'll figure this all out."

"Given what almost happened with his heat vision and Desiree Atkins, I hope so for his sake," he worried. At that moment, he turned toward the driveway to see Lana's blazer pulling up. "Seems we have a visitor."

She glanced out the window to see Clark getting out along with Lana. "She drove Clark back here. Let's just see how she is. She hasn't been around in a while."

Jonathan nodded conceding the point. He wanted to protect his son. However they had to let Clark have some life. Question was—how much of a life? And could he control his gifts enough to be trusted?

Worse—could the people around them be trusted?

_I hope you have your sight clear where Lex is concerned, Clark. _Jonathan managed a smile as the two teens entered the house. "Hi, Kids. Have a great time?"

"Sorry, Dad and Mom, Lex invited me out. Hope you don't mind if I went for coffee," Clark apologized sheepishly.

"Of course it's okay!" Martha assured him. "How are you holding up, Lana? Are you all right?"

"I'm hanging in there, Mrs. Kent. Thanks," Lana replied courteously. "Clark was telling me that the farm's needed a lot of work since the twisters?"

"Just like everyone else, we've had to make some repairs and adjustments," Jonathan explained. "The winds tore up a lot of our property."

"And we've worked together to deal with it. Hopefully we can get back to normal," Martha added. "We're hoping the harvest works out."

"After what we all went through, that would be nice," Lana agreed. She'd certainly overheard enough consternation from the farmers and their kids during her shifts. "On all fronts. I'd like to see Clark around the café more." She cast a warm glance in her new boyfriend's direction.

The two parents exchanged curious looks with each other.

"Clark, is there something you'd like to tell us?" Martha supposed.

Lana glanced up at him and then over to his parents anxiously.

Clark cleared his throat. "Umm, Mom and Dad, I wanted to talk to you about this…"

"_We _actually did," Lana interjected. By now the tension in the air was clearly getting to everyone.

"Oh?" Jonathan wondered while crossing his arms. He imagined a wide spread of things not limited to ability-related gaffs, the Secret, a run in with the law, the two kids sleeping together among other things. "What's going on, Son?"

Clark cleared his throat. "I asked Lana to go with me to the county fair. I know money's been tight and I should've talked to you first…."

"Clark, it's okay," Martha agreed. "You've sacrificed all summer. It would be a great time for you both."

Jonathan eyed the younger man. "But that's not all, is it?"

"No it isn't…." Clark took another breath. "Lana and I want to start dating. We've been friends for a long time and we care about each other. It wouldn't be that much different than what things are now."

"It's a big step, Clark," Jonathan noted. "Have you considered all of the issues involved?"

"Mr. Kent, this isn't my first relationship. I know it isn't all about me," Lana insisted. "That's why I haven't pushed harder this summer. I wanted to give Clark his space and respect everyone's needs. Mrs. Kent, you know how I feel."

Martha nodded. "I do, Lana. It's just that Clark has never really had anything like this before. We just want to make sure he's ready."

"But how do we know if I'm ready if I don't try?" Clark inquired while dreading the parents' inevitable response.

"But, Clark, what about the things we've been working on? Can you give time to a relationship and do that too?" Jonathan supposed.

"Well maybe if we include some people in that stuff, it wouldn't be so hard," Clark countered. He rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "Lana's shown that she can handle it."

The two parents looked at each other wondering how to answer _that one _without spilling the bigger pot of beans…or dealing with the monstrous beanstalk that could sprout forth from it.

"Is there something I need to know about?" Lana wondered. She could see the trio alongside her struggling to suppress something. _What could be so bad?_

"It's not really a big deal. Is it, Jonathan?" Martha supposed. "Let's have some dinner. Have you eaten yet, Lana?"

"No. I'd never turn down your cooking, Mrs. Kent. Can I help you get set up?" Lana accepted. "Maybe chop up some of these onions or peppers?"

Martha smiled warmly at her. "That would be a wonderful help, Lana. Thanks. Clark, maybe you can set the table for me please?"

"Love to, Mom. Thanks," Clark accepted while going for the sink to wash his hands.

Jonathan wanted to voice a few arguments but found himself outvoted in the process. _Just be careful, Lana. Please be careful!_

And so launched their endeavor…..


	5. Meet at the Talon

Chapter 5 [the Following Saturday]

[Talon]

Clark pulled up in front of the café in the family's red pickup truck. He felt a weird mix of confidence yet nervousness over the upcoming day in question. Still he wished his parents and Chloe would be more onboard with the idea. _Guess they need time to get used to it. Wish they could deal with it. I do have a right to be happy. And that should also mean making Lana happy. _He locked his jaw and strode into the café.

The place had a smattering of patrons scattered across several of the tables. They sipped on coffees, read their newspapers and typed away on their blackberries. Miranda ushered some coffees out to them.

She turned and smiled cheerfully. After hearing Lana talking about the pending date, she was willing to do whatever it took to encourage him. "Good morning, Clark. Nice morning, isn't it? Your usual?"

"Please. I'm okay." He stood up straight and shoved his hands nervously in his pockets. "Any word from Lana? I know I'm a little early but…"

"Punctuality is a great thing," she pointed out while handing him a cappuccino. "It's on me. Just knock her socks off. Okay? She's been so down lately."

While he might've bristled if somebody else said it, he understood that she was concerned about her manager. "I'll do my best." He grinned at the thought of the day and sipped on his drink. "Thanks." He saw Lex saunter into the café. "Hey, Lex."

"Nice to see you're thinking the right way, Clark. Ready for the big day?" Lex supposed. He motioned to Miranda for his usual. Then he glanced at his watch. "And even five minutes early. Nice."

"Want this to go right. You know?" Clark supposed. "You're out early for a Saturday."

"Just admiring the early morning. Besides…." The billionaire arched an eyebrow and looked his friend over. "Had to be here for your big moment." He took a saucy draught from his cup. "Come on. Let's talk before she gets here."

Even if he was her big boss, the waitress had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. _Please, Mr. Luthor, don't screw it up! _She turned back toward the press so they wouldn't see her reaction.

Still Lex was more concerned about words of wisdom than his counter help at the moment. He had spent some time thinking of ways to help the Plaid Knight win his fair maiden's heart. He sat down with his young friend at the table by the stairs. "You're remarkably composed. Good for you."

Clark ground his teeth. "It's an act."

"Of course it is." Lex leaned back in his chair letting his eyes scan the area. "Everyone's nervous on a first date. Odds are raised. The bar's set high. Question is do you run with the ball or fumble it?"

"Run with it. Never did anything like this before. Lex, Lana's had other boyfriends. She's my first one and…well…." Clark clammed up after that gulping a cappuccino draught to soothe the bees stinging at the inside of his stomach. "I want her to be flying on Cloud 5."

Lex shrugged. "It's Cloud 9 actually but you've got the right idea. What's your plan?"

"Keep it simple. I'd let her pick out some rides. Maybe watch some horse riding competitions. Figured I let her pick what she wants for dinner," Clark revealed. "Brought about sixty dollars."

"That'll get you started." Lex counted out another five twenties and handed them to his friend. "A slush fund."

"Lex, I really appreciate this but…." Clark squirmed but imagined what his father would say.

"Clark, my father and I throw thousands every year at charities which make a difference for people we don't know." Lex rolled his eyes. "And admittedly he could care less. Let me help you off on the right foot. You're not trying to buy her. "

The sophomore considered the other man. "No strings attached?"

"Is that you or your father talking?" Lex asked almost hearing the older farmer's voice in Clark's mouth at that point.

"Me. I want to have a good time, Lex. I want Lana to really have a blast. I just wanted to do it my way," Clark clarified while trying to avoid ruffled feathers across the table.

"That's what I figured. You're not going to get very far with sixty bucks, Clark. That's what friends are for," Lex concurred. "But thanks for being earnest about it."

"I know and thanks." Clark took the money and put it in his wallet. "Now I get her a nice dinner."

"Now that's the ticket." Lex took a pointed sip from his mug. Then he saw the lady in question walk through the front door. "And speaking of Lana."

Clark turned anxiously to see his newly-minted girlfriend walking toward him. Her brunette tresses shone in the morning sun. She wore a white blouse and a pair of jeans along with her sneakers.

Still to him, it wouldn't have mattered if she'd been wearing a fine satin gown with all of the Crown Jewels adorning her form.

Lana was there….

….There for him….

…as _his girlfriend _for a _real date_…

Clark gulped. "Hey, Lana." For a minute, his nerves handicapped him. As with a kid thrown into the deep end of a pool for the first time, he was struggling to even doggie paddle.

Inadvertently, his boot kicked one of the empty chair legs and slid the empty chair out for her.

"Hi, Clark." She grinned although she felt just as anxious as he did. She sat down. "Hey, Lex, you're up early."

Lex smirked. "As I was telling Clark, I'm taking in the morning. My partner and friend are about to have a great day. Why not enjoy it myself?" He toasted his friends. "You've both had a trying summer."

"Surprised you're not taking anyone, Lex," Lana supposed.

"Figured I'd sit this one out. Who knows? Love strikes when you least suspect it," Lex quipped.

Clark was going to remind him of how Desiree did just that but decided against it. He quietly sipped from his mug rather than fumble the ball in front of Lana.

Lana smiled. "Or maybe we just needed to listen to the call?" She shrugged almost playfully. "It seems too heavy in here. I'm ready for some cotton candy and horse competitions."

"You heard the lady, Clark," Lex reminded his friend with yet another playful smirk.

Clark finished his mug trying to be careful not to spill on himself. "Yeah." He got up and waited for her to do the same. "Shall we?"

"We shall. Thanks, Clark. Do you want me to drive or will you?" she accepted.

"If you don't mind the pickup, I got it," Clark agreed.

"Pickup it is. I like this. You're prepared and in a great mood. This feels right. Just make me one promise?" she agreed.

He felt his heart dropping but bore with it. "Okay."

"Promise me you won't disappear on me today," she requested.

He took a deep breath knowing full well that if there was trouble he wouldn't be able to deal with it. Still this was her day. "Sure. Why would I?"

Now it was Lex's turn to suppress the eye roll. _Why indeed? It's only your M. O., Clark._

"I just want you with me as much as I can have you. That's all," she assured him warmly while taking his hand in hers. "Come on. Our fair awaits. See ya, Lex."

"Have fun, you two," Lex wished them with a big brotherly type look for the Kryptonian. _Don't fumble the ball, Clark._

"Have a great day, Lex," Clark wished as he walked out with her.

_Make sure you do the same, Clark. _The billionaire considered his options. Maybe he was still stinging over Desiree but what point was there to being a bachelor if one didn't enjoy the landscape? He got up from his chair and headed for the counter to pay his bill.

The day it seemed was prime for all concerned…..


	6. Clana Day at the Fair

Chapter 6 [Lowell County Fairgrounds—Carver City—Forty Five Minutes Later]

The drive over from Smallville went remarkably well all things considered. Up until the last three miles, their trip sailed along with nary a snarl. The conversation was pleasant and light allowing both of them to ease into the experience. The breeze billowed gently yet the air remained warm allowing them to lower the windows. They shared smiles and sparkles at each other from their eyes.

Occasionally his hand would brush across hers.

To his surprise, the nerves were disappearing.

For her part, she contemplated which activities to show him and what to do. She loved the Ferris wheel. She wanted to see the horse draws. As he had figured, she had some ideas about food too. But she knew better than to try to frame everything herself.

At that moment, they hit the inevitable line of backed up cars heading down Route 80 into the fairgrounds.

Clark exhaled deeply. When he went to these things with his parents, he hated waiting in the lines. If he were by himself, he'd super speed past it and right up to the ticket window. Still he had to remind himself that he was with his heart's desire. "Traffic jams. Gotta love 'em."

"Lot of people going with us on a gorgeous day, Clark. You've been here with your folks, right?" she indicated. She closed her eyes and savored the warm breeze.

"A few times. Mostly we go to Hutch. I do like the tractor pulls and horse draws. Never really had a chance to do the rides though," he replied while clearly not knowing what to expect from her.

"A fair without the rides? Well we're going to have to change that. Now won't we?" she supposed with a mischievous smirk on her face that would've made Lex jealous.

"Since I don't have to help with the animals or crafts today, sure," he agreed. Still the concept of a fair without obligations to feed, water or support the animals really did appeal to him. So did a day without thinking about stopping crime.

He could have fun with her…together…_at last_.

"I can't believe this is really happening," he admitted.

"Can't believe what is happening?" she queried in confusion.

"I'm actually driving you out here. Just us. No parents. No Lex or Chloe. No Talon. No _Torch_," he clarified.

"As I said before, we just needed to listen when Love was calling," she reminded him. "Just be yourself and this will be a day to remember." She leaned over and kissed him. "Just relax."

He felt his forehead momentarily flush before cooling off again. "You bet. I just want today to be perfect for you."

"And that, _Mr. Kent_, is why you'll succeed." She grinned as they eased their way through the gate and into a parking space. "And to find a space so fast! You do have a talent."

"Years of watching Dad do it," he conceded with a smile of his own. "Need a jacket or water bottle?"

"Maybe later." Lana climbed out and shut her door. Instantly she felt the concerns draining out of herself. She almost felt like a carefree little girl again…about to take Lewis and Laura's respective hands into the fairgrounds. She wiped her eyes.

Seeing the tears brought a flash of panic for Clark. "Did I do something wrong?" He handed her a tissue.

She shook her head. "No…sorry. I was remembering how my parents used to bring me here. Those were some memorable days. Now let's make some of our own!" She grinned and guided him toward the ticket booth.

_Note to self—make sure Lana gets just that! _Clark told himself.

[A Couple of Hours Later]

[A/N: I'm about to take some liberties with the timeline. Yeah there's someone who technically came _after _Red but he's fair game at this point….]

Lana sat at a picnic table just off to the left of the small midway. She flipped through the fair's small printed program of events. _Clark's been such so great. He let me do the quilts and horse competitions this morning. I should let him pick something this afternoon! _She glanced over toward the restaurant booths. _Wonder how he's making out? _

Just then Clark labored his way back over toward the table. Of course he could've balanced the whole order on one finger and still vaulted the other fair goers. However he was actually enjoying being _normal _for a day.

And _normal _was actually good for a change….

She closed the pamphlet program and set it on the table. "So what did you find?" Admittedly she was dreading a totally fried and greasy ordeal of sorts for her waistline. She recalled that Whitney loved extra big burgers with everything on them and dripping in clear fatty liquid from them too.

"Sorry I was gone a while but I actually thought about this. Kind of overkill but…." He handed her a wrapped sandwich. "That should be grilled chicken with light mayo." He pointed to the other parts of the tray. "Got you some cole slaw and I didn't know if you did fries or not. I remembered you like the grilled chicken at school." He shrugged. "I got myself a burger and fries." He handed her a cup and kept one for himself. "Lemonade for us both."

She studied the lunch he'd bought for them and nodded with appreciation. While he'd gone for what she figured was most guys' food of choice, he'd actually taken a minute to consider what she would want.

So often Whitney and his buddies would treat her and the other girls like arm ornaments. Their thinking: _for the privilege of hanging out with us, you can eat what we eat and like it._

Clark, it seemed, was different.

She sipped on her lemonade and let her eyes twinkle at him.

He felt his heart lighten a bit. "Glad I thought right."

"You definitely did, Clark. Thank you," she expressed. She squeezed his hands warmly with her own and leaned across the table toward him.

He did the same locking lips with her over the approved meal…

…and letting their hearts feast before their stomachs could….

"_That _was for a job well done," Lana indicated.

"I love you, Lana. I couldn't have done any less for you," he reminded her.

She wiped a happy tear from her eye at his saying that. "You said it!"

Her realization woke his brain to the fact that a personal Rubicon had been crossed. He got up and walked around the table to her side. "And I mean it. We will overcome." With that he planted his lips on hers once more.

She gave into his advances but kept her arms and hands on his back.

He kept his eyes closed as he did the same. He took deep calming breaths to try and keep his pulse down.

Still he felt his heart racing. Sweat billowed across his forehead.

He broke off the kiss just as he felt the heat from behind his eyes. He just managed to keep his heat vision from coming out. "Ah."

"Clark, are you okay?" she wondered.

He nodded frantically as he took a second to get back under control. "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry. Must be walking around. Pressure headaches and stuff."

She eyed him curiously. _Pressure headaches? _She put her hand to his forehead. "You're burning up again. Just like that night in the Talon…" Her eyes narrowed. "Before the coffee press burst into flames."

He grimaced and looked around at the other fair goers. Fortunately it was off peak and they were alone for the most part. "Lana, now…I can't just make things go up in flames…."

She arched an eyebrow. "Clark, you're trying to be serious."

"Of course I am. I don't want to disrespect you," he assured her.

"Then quit lying to me because I know when you do that. You get this poker face." She looked around as well before continuing, "One thing, Clark, I really don't like it when you keep secrets from me. We need to talk after we get back. I know you're trying today for me. Thanks. But when we get back, you and me in the Loft. All right? Whatever it is, I will keep your Secret. I love you too. I just need you to be honest with me."

Knowing he was caught, he nodded. "Okay. We'll definitely need to talk." His mind already spun on the fact that his parents were really going to hit the roof.

In fact Jonathan's worst fears had just been realized…..

"You promise?" she pressed.

"I promise," he agreed.

She nodded with a warm smile. "Great. Today's been so great. I just don't want something like this coming between us now." She flipped through the program. "Are you okay to keep going or should we head home?"

"We can keep going," he indicated. Still he felt like the balloon had been deflated. So much for his great day….

"We're getting on for 2:30. Maybe some rides?" she offered.

"Okay." He smiled as his parents never really let him do them. "Rides it is."

"Terrific!" She led them toward the Ferris wheel first. Even if she had her concerns and doubts, she could keep an eye on him. _Wonder if his parents do know about this stuff?_

He glanced up at the thirty foot high ride and gulped.

For once he wished he had super denial of his phobias…..

[An hour later]

For once, Clark's fear of heights didn't bother him. He actually enjoyed the Ferris wheel ride (especially with Lana there to protect him). He actually enjoyed the tilt-a-whirl and the merry-go-round. Even the mini fun house helped him to relax and think of the next set of issues.

How to tell Lana the Secret and get the parents to go along with it….

_Wish it was easy. _He glanced over at her to find her staring off into space herself.

For her part, Lana weighed her suspicions and sat balanced on the precipice. On the one hand, she had a mind to leave the fairgrounds, have Clark take her to a private spot and hash out the whole burning forehead thing. However she knew that she had to trust him when he said he would talk to her about these things later. Besides she did want them both to have a good time. And then she did honestly love him. _We have to move past this. But Clark will come through for you! He's always been a great friend when he can be! _

"Hey. Are you okay?" he asked her with concern.

"Yeah I am. Sorry I was like a million miles away. Just thinking about your head. You sure you're okay?" she explained.

"I'm fine now." He chuckled trying to be nonchalant about the whole thing. "Everything's okay now. See no tremors and no burning head."

She pressed her palm to his forehead and felt his usual cool scalp to the touch. "Yeah it's fine now. Weird. It's like when we get all heated up or something, you have those burning headaches. You sure you shouldn't be checked out?"

"I'm okay now." He grinned at her. "Having you here is all the medicine I need. Hey want to go win a bear or something?" He saw the midway and figured on getting her a souvenir.

Despite not being quite satisfied at his deflection, she relented, "Sure. I'm game if you are."

He led her over toward the wooden game booths. They inspected each one before stopping at the third one at the sight of two familiar faces. "Byron? Chloe?"

"Hi, guys!" Chloe replied with a grin. Even if she still felt hurt by Clark being with Lana, she could show them a happier side. "I was in the Talon the other day and Byron wanted to talk."

"It's daylight though," Lana presumed. "Should you be out here? Why aren't you…?"

The poet shrugged. "Lex's scientists developed this SPF 250 proof lotion for me. It'll give me about eight hours of exposure before it starts to break down. Meantime how could I leave yonder blonde heroine in distress?"

"Hush! You'll turn a lady's head. Meantime Lord Byron here is having issues knocking down the milk bottles to win me a prize," Chloe pointed out.

"How's your aim?" Clark wondered.

"Young man doesn't throw hard enough to knock down a paper bag," the huckster, a slender man with greased up dark hair and a matching mustache, gibed.

_If only he knew the truth on that one! _Clark shook his head. "Try again, Byron. Relax and hit the bottles dead center."

Byron put down another dollar. Then he took a baseball and threw a fastball right in the middle of the bottles.

It bounced off with nary a scratch nor a shake to the bottles.

"Argh!" Byron groused.

"That's impossible! He hit them dead center!" Lana protested.

Clark focused his x-ray vision on the bottles and the apparatus underneath.

The bottles were okay but underneath sat a giant magnet which held the metal bottomed bottles in place.

"Don't matter, Young Lady. The young man tried gallantly but alas! He failed," the huckster scoffed.

"That's not fair!" Byron protested.

"Byron," Clark admonished. "Don't lose it over this guy. He isn't worth it. I'll give it a shot." He smiled at the poet.

Byron got the point immediately and backed away knowing full well Clark was about to uncork with a full throw.

Clark was considering his options. He couldn't make the magnet burn without confirming Lana's suspicions not to mention Chloe's radar at that point. Still with some super strength strategically placed, he could do it. He picked up the ball, sized up his target and wound up.

"Really, Clark. If Byron can't, what makes you think?" Chloe started.

_This should be interesting. _Lana stood back to watch her new boyfriend in action. "Go, Clark!"

"Trust me, Chloe. Clark has an amazing arm," Byron insisted half-truthfully. "We actually played catch one day last week, didn't we?"

Clark smiled and nodded in appreciation at his friend's effort to cover the Secret. Then he threw the ball as hard as he could.

The ball struck the base and knocked out the magnet.

"You missed, Son, but you get another try," the huckster carooned.

"Gee thanks," Clark indicated. Letting his desire to have justice overwhelm his common sense, he tossed the second one dead center and bowled over the bottles.

Chloe and Lana exchanged surprised looks

"Mighty the arm is/That strikes on sight/Insuring Justice's bliss/Setting Wrong to Right," Byron quipped.

"I believe the lady wants the pink bear, Sir," Clark declared while pointing to the monstrous bear in the corner.

"You cheated! That first throw did something to my table!" the booth operator protested.

"Which means you cheated as my date suggested," Chloe accused.

"Look, Blondie, take your friends and split now before I call the police. I don't know what kind of freak your friend is or what he's on," the operator continued.

"We know people. You really don't want to mess with us," Lana advised tersely. Even if she wanted to know how Clark could throw a ball hard enough to knock the glued bottles off of their base, she kept that to herself for the moment. "We know Lex Luthor."

The operator chuckled sarcastically. "Yeah and I personally know the President. Nice try, Girlie. Now get lost."

Byron shook his head. "We can't let him get away with this."

"We'll talk to the fair organizers," Chloe vowed. "Imagine what a write up would mean especially after Lex gets a hold of it."

"Gets a hold of what?" Lex wondered as he walked up to the quartet. "Hey, guys, nice to see you're having a great time. It is a great deal I have to say."

"Hi, Lex, nice to see you," Clark greeted. "We had a minor disagreement with the booth operator here."

"Oh? Like what?" He walked up to the booth and observed the shattered bottles across the huckster's counter. "Ouch."

"Sorry, Lex, guess I got so mad I threw the baseball and broke them. Wasn't hard since they were being held in place by something really strong. If they weren't, they'd go flying," Clark explained.

"I see," the billionaire assessed. "Shame that I'm going to have to talk with Mr. Douglass on Monday about this." Then he glared at the huckster. "But you know what? Give my friends what they won and I'll let you slither out of here. Try it again and I'll have your license pulled. Got it?"

The huckster reluctantly offered the giant pink bear and a beige one to the girls. "Just go!"

"Remember, I'm watching," Lex reminded the guy before guiding his friends away. "Sorry about that, Everyone. Glad I could be here to help. How's the trip going?"

"I'm glad to be out in the sunlight and with a noble lady," Byron declared with a smile for Chloe.

"Nice to be thought of that way by two great guys," Chloe agreed.

"Clark and I are having a blast, Lex," Lana added with a smile.

"Lana helped me deal with my fear of heights on the Ferris wheel," Clark reported.

Chloe snickered. "Somebody who can help our Plaid guy over that? Wow, Lana! You do have super powers!"

"She is amazing," Byron agreed while rubbing Clark's shoulder.

"No argument here," Clark concurred while hugging his girlfriend's shoulders with his left arm.

"Glad I can help, guys." Lana glanced at Lex and then at Clark. While she was tempted to ask the billionaire to have Clark looked at, she demurred for the moment. "So what were you all planning to do next?"

"We've been all around this place. Byron's miracle lotion's due to wear off if he's right," Chloe assumed. "Eight hours, Lex?"

"I'd say seven and a half to be safe," Lex clarified. "After talking to everyone, I brought a spare tube with me just in case. How are you both doing, guys? See everything?"

"I can go as long as Lana would like. I've seen what I wanted pretty much," Clark replied.

"After this, I'm ready to go home." Lana smiled at them. "I know this is all like our big date nights but maybe we might go in together for dinner? There's Delvecchio's about twenty five minutes down 80 between here and Smallville."

"Best Italian cooking outside of Metro," Lex chimed in. "I'll spring for it if you're interested. Been meaning to get there myself for a while."

"Having dinner on Lex Luthor? Count me in," Chloe accepted.

"As say I," Byron agreed.

"And I won't say no either. Besides maybe it might make a great feature ending for the _Torch_," Clark suggested.

"Now you're using your head, Farm Boy," Chloe cheered. "Let's get Poet Boy out of the sun before he heats up."

Lana leaned in close to Clark. "It's okay. Clark. Whatever it is. I'll be okay with it."

Lex quirked his eyebrow wondering what had happened between the couple to make her say _that _to him.

Clark sighed trying to figure out what to say next in between courses and the discussion to come.


	7. Discussions at the Kent Farm

Chapter 7 [Kent Farm—an hour and a half later]

Pete turned his car into the Kents' driveway anxiously and drove up to the house. After getting Clark's call from some restaurant on Route 80, he'd burned tread over there. _Dude, what did you do now? _He stopped his vehicle and leaned back in his seat. _Hope nobody found out! _He rolled his eyes. _Of course they did. Why do you think he called in such a snit? Clark, you really need to be more careful! _He got out, walked up the steps and knocked on the front door.

"Pete? Hi!" Martha greeted. She saw the concern on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Hi, Mrs. Kent. Sorry to bug you so late. Is Clark okay?" Pete queried.

She looked at him strangely. "I assume he and Lana are. Why?"

"Has something happened?" Jonathan supposed from the kitchen table.

She really didn't want her husband or Pete getting into it at least not with the door open. "Please come in." By now, her own maternal instincts were heading for overdrive. "Has Clark called you? We haven't heard anything."

"I'm sure we would've heard something," Jonathan replied knowing that Clark usually did call them on things like that.

"Mr. Kent, Clark just called me. Something happened. He and Lana kissed and it set off the hot forehead thing. No fires thought. Then she saw him knock over some bottles cemented in place by a weird magnet or glue or something. I've already laid into him about being careful! He said Lex wasn't around though."

"Thank goodness for small favors," Jonathan expressed letting his hate for all things Luthor surface.

"But….well…" Pete hedged.

"But?" she wondered.

"Chloe and Byron Moore were there too. Byron knows so it ain't a big deal for him. But to get Chloe on the scent? Man!" Pete continued. "Mind if I sit down? I'm still dealing with this."

"Of course," she agreed while pulling the chair out for him.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent. I appreciate it," Pete expressed while sitting down.

"He should be more careful," Jonathan lamented knowing that Clark had accidentally exposed himself at several points.

"He has to live, Jonathan. Byron's trustworthy. We just need to deal with Lana and Chloe. Maybe we can talk to them?" she supposed.

"What a headache," Pete groused. "If we can keep Chloe from putting it in the _Torch_, that'll be a feat."

"So where's Clark now?" she inquired.

"He was eating dinner with the others. He'll be back here soon, I guess," Pete presumed while checking his watch.

"Don't worry, Pete. Clark will give us the whole picture, I'm sure." She poured a couple of cups of coffee. "I'll get the milk and sugar."

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent. You're the best!" Pete replied.

_Clark, what's going on? _Jonathan wondered to himself as they waited for Clark's return…..

[Ten minutes later]

For Clark, the trip back from the fairgrounds perplexed him to say the least. Thanks to everyone's discretion and Lex's conversation starters, dinner had gone fairly well. The food definitely exceeded its reputation. (Clark was relying on Lex's taste on that one although he definitely enjoyed the meal.)

Still a sea of silence punctuated with tiny shoals of conversation drowned the drive back to Smallville.

_I'm so dead! Why couldn't I just have *one* day to be happy with Lana? WHY? _He shook his head.

"It's okay, Clark," Lana reassured him while pulling him momentarily onto one of those shoals. Still, as he feared, she wrestled with her own doubts. When she'd watched him deal with the headache, she had initially thought to talk him into going to a doctor. However in hindsight, it was part of a bigger deal.

The headache mirrored the ones in the Talon and in Desiree's biology class….

His leveling the bottles when they're been anchored in place. From the dents and scuffs on them, others had tried and failed all day before his attempt…..

And there was the rescue from her shredding truck during the twister. She could still see him almost floating through the destructive currents within the cone. She felt his strong arms cradling and protecting her against the damage before blacking out. When she awoke, she was in the medical center.

_Super strength, speed and fire vision? What else can you do, Clark? This is going to be some conversation! _She glanced back to see Chloe's headlights still following them. _Wonder how his folks are going to handle having Chloe in on it? From how Byron's handling it, he must've seen Clark do something. _She turned back to Clark. "I did have a good time today, you know."

He sighed. "Good. Hate to think that whole deal at the booth harshed on it."

She shrugged. "You really went out of your way to make me happy. I appreciate that. I trust you're not holding some big state secret back."

_Pretty much. _He turned into his parents' driveway and into the usual spot. "You'll see in about ten minutes. See Pete's here."

"Pete? Does he know too?" she queried.

"He found out about a month ago. Come on. I can't wait to get Mom and Dad's reaction to this," he noted as they got out.

"What's going on? Why are they so secretive, Clark?" she insisted. "I know your Mom really likes us being together. She said as much when we talked after the twister."

He glanced over at her with a mix of disbelief and hope. "Did they? Wow. I hope she can lean on Dad to ease up. He's really going to have a cow over this."

"I'd die before revealing any of your secrets that you trust me with, Clark," she vowed. "Does Byron know too?"

He nodded. "I actually stopped him in one of his dark modes."

"You _what_?" She stared at him while recalling the poet's strength and savagery while in the darker state. "So I wasn't seeing things?"

He pulled up to his house and shut off the motor. He leaned back knowing he had spilled the beans before he'd meant to. However she deserved to hear it first. "Just don't hate me, Lana."

She rubbed his hand affectionately. "I would never do that, Clark." She took a deep breath. "I just need to know first before we go in there. I thought I saw you save me that day in the tornado. Was it really you?"

He conceded a nod even if he felt the consternation from doing so. "I had to save you."

"So why did you lie to me, Clark?" she wondered aghast.

"Dad told me not to say anything. Besides…." He bowed his head. "I didn't know how you'd take it."

She glanced at him not knowing what to say next. While she was flattered that he did in fact trust her finally to tell his Secret, his reticence to do so earlier left her wondering how strong his faith in her had really been. "You'll always be Clark to me." She smiled and kissed him.

Chloe rapped on the window. "Hey you two, conference is inside."

"We're coming," Clark agreed before he and Lana got out of the car and headed for the front door.

Behind them, Byron and Chloe closely followed.

Clark opened the door and called inside, "Mom! Dad! I'm back! Did Pete call?"

Pete stepped into view. "I came right over. Your folks are waiting in the other room. Hey, guys!"

"Pete? What are you doing here? Clark letting you in on the _big secret _too?" Chloe supposed with a hint of sarcasm.

"Pete already knows, Chloe. So do I," Byron countered while trying to help keep everything smooth.

"Wait! You know too?" Chloe stared at her date in surprise. "Any other surprises up your sleeve, Lord Byron?"

"Let him step outside without that sunblock and she'd see it," Pete muttered to Clark.

"Pete." Clark grimaced not wanting to even think about another clash with Byron's dark side.

Lana squeezed her boyfriend's hand supportively. "Come on. Let's sit down with his parents and get the full scoop." She looked at him warmly.

Clark managed a grin. If he had to face this situation, he would do it with his Love at his side. Taking her hand, he led her and the others into the kitchen. "Mom, Dad?"

"Hi, Everyone!" Martha greeted. "Please take a seat. I'll have coffee ready in a minute."

The teens could see Jonathan's stern yet worried look.

" Mrs. Kent, thank you for the invitation. It is the wrap up to a most enjoyable day," Byron quipped poetically while trying to ease things over yet again. He offered his hand to Jonathan.

"And we're glad to have you all over. Sunblock still holding up?" Jonathan supposed.

"It's doing fine. At least Mother and Father aren't so worried," Byron replied. "Thanks for giving me a chance. I hope that Clark gets the same."

"A chance at what?" Chloe wondered. She looked around the room to see that everyone else seemed to be enlightened on the Secret at least to some degree. "Oh—kay….so what's going on, Clark?"

"Before we say anything, you kids need to understand that this is a really serious situation," Jonathan declared. "We need you to promise that you'll keep what you hear a secret."

"If word got out about Clark, there would never be any peace around here. He'd be taken away to be a lab rat," Martha added with concern while pouring everyone's coffee. "We just want him to have as normal a life as possible."

"That's why Dr. Hamilton kidnapped me last month. He wanted information on Clark." Pete rubbed his friend's shoulder. "Never. I've got your back."

"Thanks, Pete," Clark expressed gratefully.

"So what was so big that Hamilton reacted?" Chloe queried.

"Let Clark tell you himself, Chloe. Trust me. It'll blow your mind," Lana informed her. "I'm wrapping my mind around it right now." She patted Clark's other arm. "But I'll get there."

Martha shot an 'I told you so' glance toward her husband.

"So, Clark, what's the big state secret?" the reporter asked again.

"Chloe, I'm not exactly from around here. In fact…I'm not even from this planet. We don't know where I'm from." Clark glanced around the table before continuing, "I've got some really cool abilities but I struggle to control them. What you saw today and during the whole deal with Desiree was an example." Seeing the questions on people's faces, he continued, "The fires…at least the ones in the classroom, the Talon and then at the jail…I…umm…started them." He bowed his head. "It's tough when you're just discovering that you can do something and need to learn how to control it."

"Not to mention the damage," Lana recalled. "Fortunately Lex didn't ask questions and you did help me to put out the fire."

"So you really did that? Heat vision? Seriously?" Chloe wondered. "Don't tell me—you used your super strength on those bottles today?"

"Chloe, it's no joke," Jonathan cut in.

"Yeah, Chloe, I did," Clark admitted. "I've also protected you all from various meteor infected people. Okay? I'm just trying to be Clark Kent. That means having to deal with things. I also want to have cool friends and love people."

"Too bad people would want to use you," Pete insisted. "We still need to be careful. And I know you don't want to hear it but that includes Lex."

Jonathan nodded in approval over that statement.

"Lex is helping me, Mr. Kent. Maybe he can help Clark too," Byron pointed out.

"He's a Luthor. We can't take the chance," the farmer shot back.

"He did help us today, Dad. He helped to deal with that crooked booth operator," Clark pointed out.

"We just want you to be careful. It's not that we don't trust Lex. He's certainly been good to you. However, as was the case with Desiree, he can turn. And then there's Lionel to think about too," Martha assured him.

"I'm the way I am because of Lionel," Byron revealed. "He experimented on me." His eyes narrowed. "I won't have Clark go through that."

Lana and Chloe looked at the others and were shocked by the confirmations they received.

"And he goes free? How's that happen? Byron, what he did to you was a crime! He should be…." Chloe started.

"It's Lionel Luthor. Big money. He can buy whatever he wants," Byron groused. "You can see why Clark and his parents want this kept secret."

"Definitely. Hopefully though, we can bring Lex into it at some point. I won't tell him until you say it's all right," Lana suggested. She wanted to argue further for her partner but didn't. "If we support him maybe he might be able to get out from under his father's shadow."

"Sorry, Lana, I know you mean well but I don't see that happening," Jonathan denied. "He's been a good friend to Clark but he's also associated with people who've investigated us too."

"Such as Dr. Hamilton," Pete recalled. "And as for Lionel, look what happened to my Dad. Don't expect the courts to do anything. Just like Byron said."

"I don't want to keep Lex in the dark, Guys. I just want to stay off of his father's radar," Clark interjected.

"Clark has had a number of close calls in the past year," Martha noted. "That's why we all need to be careful."

"You've got my secrecy," Lana reiterated. "I admit I have questions. Just be patient with me as I work through them? I want to do that." She smiled at Clark again for emphasis.

Clark nodded. "I couldn't ask for a better deal, Lana." He turned to the blonde reporter. "Chloe?"

"You bet!" Chloe affirmed. "I'd never sell you out. Thank you for trusting me."

"That means no _Torch _stories," Pete clarified.

Chloe stared at him. "I would never, Pete!"

"We just wanted to make sure you understand the stakes here," Jonathan indicated. "It's not that we don't trust you. It's that one slip can bring trouble."

"I get it, Mr. Kent. I'll be careful," Chloe vowed. "I don't want anything to happen to Clark."

"Trust me. Keeping the Secret ain't easy," Pete noted ruefully. "But watching out for my boy here is worth it."

"Welcome to the family then, Girls. Just remember you can talk to Mrs. Kent and me anytime you want," Jonathan declared. He turned to Martha. "That pie's looking great."

"Coming right up," Martha agreed. She took a knife from the drawer and started in on the cutting.

In such ways are bonds cemented and families by choice created.

For Clark it was a welcome expansion of his support system.

Welcome indeed…..


	8. Chloe deals with things

Chapter 8 [Monday afternoon]

[_Torch _Office]

Chloe sat in front of her computer while scrolling in a daze through her emails. For much of the previous two days, her mind had swum over the raging river of confusion rushing therein. She knew the Secret.

_She knew….._

Gabe had asked what was going on. He wanted to help her deal with it.

She said no thanks and that nothing had changed.

_She knew…._

When her English teacher asked her why she'd been quiet the whole day, she assured her that there was nothing wrong.

_She knew….._

She studied the Wall of Weird intently. She'd pursued so many other stories and meteor freaks. Anything out of the ordinary had found its way onto that bulletin board.

But as for the biggest story of them all….the one she couldn't write or record….

_She knew…._

She had to admit to some mixed feelings. At least now she understood why Clark had ducked out of the dance and left her there. She could deal with his sudden disappearing acts.

He was watching over them all.

She forced her mind back from the shock. She had to have perspective in the event that someone tried to get at the Secret. _I won't sell you out, Clark. I promised and that's what I'll do! _She glanced at her watch and saw it was 4:15 PM. _Maybe Byron might know…. _She gathered her coat and shut the computer down. Then she locked the door.

She needed some advice…..

[Moore Household]

Chloe pulled up in front of the old white house cautiously. Despite the relatively warm welcome, she'd received from Mrs. Moore two days earlier, she still felt creeped out by the structure and the run down yard surrounding it.

The two scruffy German shepherds growled and barked. They yanked at their chains.

She hustled past them and somehow made it up the stairs. She knocked anxiously on the front door. _How can anyone live like this? Yikes! _

Mrs. Moore opened the door timidly and stuck her head out. "Miss Sullivan?"

"That's right, Mrs. Moore. Hope you're having a good day," Chloe responded while trying to be as pleasant as possible. "Is Byron around?"

Despite her nerves, the older woman smiled at her. She'd been glad that her son had fun at the fair and afterwards. In fact, she felt Byron's moods were better than they'd been in a long time. "My husband's not going to be until tomorrow so we have an extra place. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Thank you. That's very kind of you," Chloe accepted as she stepped inside the dark and dismal house. Admittedly the animal head trophies both unnerved and unsettled her stomach but she kept going to the kitchen. "Anything I can do for you to help?"

"Just keep picking Byron's spirits up. I don't know what you all did but he's better than he's been in a long time," Mrs. Moore assured her. "Can I get you something? I've just made some lemonade. I think he's still downstairs in his study." She picked up the trap door. "Byron? You have a visitor!"

"Thank you, Mother! Who is it?" he called back up.

"Hey, Byron, it's Chloe. Can I come down?" the reporter called.

"Sure, Chloe! I'm composing but that's okay. Please do!" he agreed. "Be careful coming down the ladder."

"You bet!" She slowly descended the wooden rungs and reached the now carpeted floor underneath. Instead of the bare concrete bunker with a few bookshelves, a cast iron bed and little else, she found a wooden desk, a better mattress on the frame and the poet himself sitting in a fine chair. "Seems your hangout's getting more sheik these days."

"Thanks to you all," he replied pleasantly. He looked her over. "Something troubles thee, I see."

"Even when you're going on the fly, you keep up the poetic quips. I like that," she declared. She sat down on the bed. "Any chance of getting a penthouse suite?"

"I like it down here believe it or not. Saves Lex on the sunblock," he assured her. "I thought you were working on the next edition of the _Torch._ Looking forward to the next issue, you know."

She blushed in spite of herself. "Thanks…I was wondering what you know about Clark. Pete's kind of MIA since Saturday. Clark has been evasive. You've well seen him do the things."

Byron shook his head. "I don't remember anything much. I know he has exceptional strength given that he stopped me in mid-rage. Beyond that, I'm as lost as you. Still I trust in him."

"And his being an alien doesn't bother you?" she wondered.

Byron shrugged. "Clark's Clark. And I'm me. We help each other. Whatever his talents, he has a great heart. So do Lana, Pete, Lex and you. Wish I could say the same of Lionel."

"Yeah I got that. Well you are among friends. Thanks, Byron," she expressed. Hearing his words reminded her of Clark's bigger role as her friend. Given the diversity between normal human and meteor mutants, she felt lucky that two of the most powerful were on her side.

While she wasn't exactly secure in her feelings, she was getting there.

And in that, Byron worked his magic…through poetry, verse and real life.


	9. Lana Gets Advice

Chapter 9

[A/N: Another timeline shift coming….]

[An hour later—Smallville Cemetery]

Fresh off of a shift at the Talon, Lana rode Buttercup through the late afternoon woods. She'd felt out of sorts for most of that day. In school, she'd sat in the corner silently. She'd stopped several times at the Talon to get her bearings.

Most of all though, she felt the weight of not being able to elaborate on what was truly going on. Now she knew the weight of Clark's Secret….

She knew the weight of what it meant to be his Companion…..

After the affirmations and promises had soaked in….

After the euphoria of being in the "inner circle" wore off….

Doubt crept into the picture.

Love held it at bay but it watched the edges for the subversive agent to return.

Clark Kent, the guy she'd loved since they were both five, was an alien. He'd crashed into Chandler's Field in a spaceship during the meteor shower….

…the same meteor shower that had killed her parents….

…and yes, he did have a spaceship…..

_Can I love an alien? Does knowing change things? He's still Clark! He didn't kill my parents. But what else does he have up his sleeve? _She rubbed her forehead. "What a headache."

Buttercup neighed at her.

"I know, Girl. Thanks." She looked up to see the cemetery's gates. "Wow. I've really been out of it." She dismounted and tied Buttercup's reins to the cast iron fence. "Be right back."

Her mount whinnied and nudged her on with her nose.

Lana walked through the open gateway and navigated her way through the granite passages. Despite her mind's jumbled state, her heart's internal GPS guided het instinctively toward her goal. Within minutes, she stood in front of her parents' marker. She smiled at the certainty of things in that regard at least.

No matter how jumbled things got, she'd always know the way back there….

She checked the marker's surface. A swipe of her handkerchief cleared away the layer of pollen and dust settled on its surface. She pulled the weeds that had sprouted around the site since her last visit.

Sadly Aunt Nell had no time for such duties. Other than the shop, her move to Metropolis and Dean left little time for anything it seemed.

Even her niece's deepest concerns…..

_Wish she'd understand! I'm important too! So is Clark! _Lana squatted in front of the marker. "Hi, Mom and Dad. It's me. Sorry that I haven't been out here in a long time. I've been dealing with things. Everything's so jumbled right now. Nell wants me to move to Metropolis. Clark wants me to stay. I'd like to stay too. He actually loves me! You know how I've wondered about him? Now I know his Secret! It's a lot harder than I thought and it's really big. You know that though. Everything's got me tied up in knots and I admit I don't know what to do." She sighed. "I just want everybody to be happy. Why is that so hard? Why do we have to keep secrets?" For several heartbeats, she sobbed over the site. She quivered and trembled while attempting to keep her cheeks dry.

Then gentle fingertips brushed across her right shoulder.

"It's all right, Lana," an unfamiliar voice soothed.

Lana jumped to her feet and faced the sound's source. Seeing the figure startled her to say the least. She stared at a figure in a white blouse, a dark long skirt and a beehive hairdo reminiscent of the late fifties or early sixties.

Still the woman's face, eyes and figure were the most attention grabbing….

…for she appeared to be Lana herself….

"No need to be so frightened, Dear. Are you all right?" the seeming doppelganger assured her.

"Y…you're me?" Lana wondered aghast.

The ghost laughed gently. "No although we do resemble each other quite closely. I'm your Great Aunt Louise. And you aren't the first to be in this position. I do understand."

"Really? You too? Why hasn't Nell mentioned you?" Lana queried.

Louise shrugged. "I rebelled against what the family wanted for me. They wanted me to marry and settle down with a nice yet boring man. I wanted more."

"More?" Lana asked.

"Yes. I didn't want to settle for that. I wanted my own dreams and pursuits. And then he came…." Louise smiled dreamily.

"He? You met a great guy?" Lana presumed.

Louise nodded. "Joe was from another world. He made me feel alive. I adjusted to our differences. He had the most special gifts. He treated me like an equal. I couldn't measure up though to his duty. He left for his home world. I died for my love…." She bowed her head once more. "And Joe…Jor-El…had a son…."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Louise. It must hurt," Lana apologized feeling badly that her own issues were bringing the spirit pain.

"It's all right, Lana. Part of loving someone is doing what you can to make sure he's happy," Louise reminded her. "Joe died preserving his son's life. He, his wife…his planet are no more. His son though lives on." She smiled at her.

"His son?"

Louise continued, "A young man among us strangers from the stars. A dark haired farm boy who struggles to be of both worlds and to love someone very close."

Lana listened to the recounting. It sounded so familiar. Almost like….

Then the tale resonated with her own heart strings….She realized the son's name. "Clark?"

"That's right, Lana. I'm talking about your Clark. Maybe I was denied my man. You however have the chance I never did. Don't let it go without a fight. He loves you. Love him back. Grow together."

"But there are issues…differences," Lana pointed out.

"Joe and I overcame our differences. You and Clark can do the same. You have the support we didn't have. Live, Lana. Love Clark. Be part of it. Let your differences fade away. Have what Joe and I couldn't have…couldn't have…." With that, Louise vanished into the twilit backdrop.

Lana stared into the darkening space. _This can happen? It's that easy? _She mused over that point. "Thanks, Aunt Louise. I know what I have to do." She hurried back to Buttercup. "Thanks for being patient. Come on." She untied the reins and mounted the horse's back. "We have something to do." She urged Buttercup onward.

With a rapid gallop, they disappeared back into the woods and toward the next heart's goal….

…an important one indeed….


	10. Shared Revelations

Chapter 10 [Kent Farm—Twenty minutes later]

Clark stood at the upper door to his Fortress of Solitude and took in the sunset view around himself. He observed how the fields below were already harvested and still brown with the winter wheat lying dormant therein. The trees hinted at some color and Fall's approaching chill.

Change was definitely in the air and not just for the seasons…..

He sipped on his coffee and considered the jolt his world had received over the previous weekend. Due to the fair, Lana and Chloe now knew his Secret.

Chloe it seemed drifted closer to Byron—a move Clark supported. Just the previous day, he'd talked to her about the reclusive poet and nudged her in that direction.

He definitely observed the girls' anxiety in school that day. He saw how their newly assumed burden's weight pushed down on them threatening to buckle the tiles underfoot it seemed. _I'm here if you want to talk. _He gulped an anxious swig from his mug. He wondered if it was fair to expect so much from them. _They need someone they can grow with…to actually have fun with! _He frowned knowing that his own obligations would forever separate him from such joys.

His parents were still adjusting to the girls' new place in the circle. After dinner on the previous night, they'd discussed how to help the others adjust to the new order so to speak. Nobody wanted the girls to go through what Pete was going through.

He wondered if they'd deal well with the resulting separation from certain class activities and other people. _At least they know everything. I don't have to hide from them anymore. Now to deal with the fallout. I'm not alone anymore. _ He heard creaking on the wooden stairs from below; the footfalls getting louder with each second. He turned to see Lana standing at the Loft's landing watching him in turn. "Hey, Lana. Feeling better?"

She smiled. "I am. Thanks. Had a great ride after my shift. You really seem deep in thought. Lot on your mind?"

He walked over to her side and gazed into her warm eyes. His lips gently caressed her soft cheek in a gesture of affection. "Just dealing with things after Saturday. It's been really intense."

"You have no idea," she concurred. "But it was the right thing, Clark, for you, me and us. I have faith in that." She brushed her fingertips across the flannel covering his forearm and the back of his hand. "Went to the cemetery. I talked with my parents." She grinned. "We got our approval."

"That's great. I'm glad they accept us," he expressed. While he didn't usually hear them on their visits, he often felt a presence at the Langs' marker. He knew they watched over their daughter at least on a cursory level. Hearing Lana say it though signaled to him that she was working toward that transition.

"Clark, the acceptance came from someone else. Mom and Dad like you so that isn't the issue. More people know than you or your folks think," she informed him. "No I didn't tell her. She came to me."

"_She?" _He stared aghast at her. "Lana, I thought you were at the cemetery."

"I was."

"That would mean you saw another ghost?" he inquired. By now his mind swam with all sorts of implications.

"I did. Clark, your Secret is really heavy. I'm dealing with this stuff too. You can do all of these incredible things. Plus you're an alien." She hugged him tightly. "I will get there, Clark. I want nothing more. And now I really believe that."

He savored the sweet affirmation; its monsoonal deluge imparting life sustaining sustenance to the desert within his soul. His greatest wish was being granted at last. Still he worried. But for now, he just enjoyed the moment. "I love you, Lana. Never doubt that."

In turn the gentle breeze of confirmation buoyed her soul as well. "I know better than that." She brushed his lips gently with hers. "I love you, Clark Kent. I don't want to let you go as what happened before." She turned and walked toward the door. Now it was her turn to stare at the gathering dark. She stared up at the stars. "What do you suppose they're like out there?"

"Don't know. I was too young to remember anything," he admitted. "What do you mean 'what happened before'? Lana, I never wanted to hurt you. We haven't done anything…."

She shook her head. "No. Not us. Our families."

"Families?" He looked queerly at her. "I know Dad and Nell's thing didn't work out."

"There's that but that's not what I'm getting at, Clark. I met someone today…my Great Aunt Louise," she admitted. "It's so weird! We look so much alike. She sounds the way my Mom did in the high school graduation speech. But she was her own person. And so was your Dad."

"I know Dad's definitely his own person," he agreed.

"No, Clark. Your _birth father_."

Now it was his turn to drop his jaw. "My birth father? Lana, how?"

"He and Aunt Louise loved each other apparently." She scratched her head. "His name was Jor-El. She called him 'Joe'."

"Jor-El…" He said the name carefully. After so much doubt, he had a name and a link to his past. "He was here in Smallville?"

"If my aunt's right, he was." She looked him in the eye earnestly. "Clark, they weren't allowed to love each other. We have that chance. Please. Let's make the most of it."

"I won't hurt you ever," Clark vowed. His mind continued to wander over the mysteries swarming about themselves. Now they both had revelations with which to deal. "I want this. Just stay with me."

"I'm not going anywhere," she agreed. She sealed her affirmation with a passionate kiss.

He squeezed her hand gently. Whatever stood in front of them, they would face it together.

No more secrets…

No more lies….

And _that _was a solid foundation for future endeavors


	11. Secrets Uncovered and Others Probed

Conclusion [Next Day]

[Talon]

Clark sat in his usual seat by the staircase while enjoying a coffee. While he still felt ill at ease over the revelations concerning his birth father, he at least had somebody to talk about the whole deal with. After she had left, he'd studied the Ship anew hoping to find another clue of some kind.

Alas the craft offered nothing more of note for him to consider.

_Maybe someday this will all make sense! _He took another swig from his mug and set it down gently on the polished wooden surface. He waved to Lana who approached with the coffee pot.

"See you're going through that coffee faster than Chloe," she teased good naturedly while refilling his mug. "Are you okay?"

He glanced around to make sure nobody was listening before whispering in her ear. "Just thinking about what Louise said. I am taking it seriously."

"I know, Clark. Don't worry. We have plenty of time to grow with this stuff." She smiled at him warmly and allowed her eyes to glitter at him in the process. "I do have an errand to run. Mind coming along? I get off in ten minutes."

"Sure." Clark fixed his coffee. "Just let me know when you're ready." He saw Lex approaching. "Need to say hi."

"Okay." She hustled away not wanting to face her partner just yet. She knew how good he was at reading people. Consequently she didn't want to give anything away.

"Hi, Clark. What's with Lana?" Lex queried as he sat down.

_She really needs to watch her reactions. _Clark made a mental note to speak with her and the others about that at some point. "She's got a lot on her mind. We've got to go and do something in a couple of minutes. I'm glad you're here though."

"Well that's good." Lex smirked and regarded his friend. "You seem happier. Guess that date really worked wonders for you. Told you that the truth sets one free."

"It certainly did for Lana and me," Clark agreed. _In more ways than one. _"Chloe and Byron are happy too."

"So he says. He can't stop composing for her. Glad that they're both happy," Lex concurred. "I'll go and get some coffee from Miranda. And I'm glad you're happy too. Take care." He got up and walked toward the counter where Lana's lieutenant waited. As he progressed, he mused, _You're hiding something, Clark. I know you all ran into something at the fair. I'll find out. _He waved to Lana as she hustled past him.

"Hi, Lex. Sorry that I have to run. Clark's helping me with some housekeeping stuff at the cemetery," Lana greeted. "How was your time at the fair?"

"I did okay. Got to rub elbows a bit with the common folk. Had a good time. I'm definitely going to do it more often. Glad you two hit it off finally. We should celebrate at some point," Lex invited.

"Sounds great. We'll definitely need to drop by the mansion." Clark stood and put on his coat. "Thanks again for suggesting the fair trip and for standing up for us there. We're lucky to have a friend like you." He rubbed the Bald One's shoulder warmly before he and Lana departed.

Lex considered the closing glass door before shrugging off the observation. _Lucky huh? Wish you and she could be more honest….. _He sipped from his coffee and took out his laptop.

At least he could bury himself in work before his appointment later….

[Smallville Cemetery—Fifteen minutes later]

As Lana pulled up to the cemetery gate, she considered the implications of the quest at hand. She'd spent part of the lunch hour at school on the phone tracking down a certain grave. After a few hassles from the town's cemetery commission, she'd gained the location. _What will it look like? Why hasn't anyone mentioned it before now? _She bit her lip while setting the parking brake.

"Are you okay?" Clark queried. "You've seemed out of it since lunch."

"Sorry. I'm kind of on pins and needles about this," she answered.

He rubbed her right shoulder caringly. "It's okay. I've never seen you so worked up about seeing your folks."

She grinned and rubbed her forehead. "We'll say hi on the way out but we're not here just to see them."

He looked at her strangely before considering all of the circumstances. "Your aunt?"

"Yeah. That was what I was doing on the phone at lunch. I finally got Aunt Louise's location. Can you help me with some tools please?" she requested while undoing her seat belt and getting out.

"Sure." He followed suit and met her at the back where she opened the hatch. "The weed whacker?"

"I'll grab that and the cutters. Can you get the flowers for me?" She pointed at the flat of small marigolds and petunias sitting by the right velour panel.

"Got them." He removed the flat and waited for her to close the back door. "Where to?"

"Follow me, Mr. Kent." She led them into the cemetery and deeper into the granite necropolis than they'd gone previously. From time to time, she glanced at a piece of folded up note paper in her hand before resuming the pace.

Clark saw the carvings getting older and older. From Lana's recounting, her aunt died in the early sixties. All he saw however were graves dating from the early part of the previous century now around themselves. "Lana, we've overshot it."

"No, Clark, we're still on course." She pointed at the fence. "I think." She made a face. "Weird. That lady told me it was right around here. All I see are weeds and growth."

He stepped up to the weedy patch which grew in the facility's northeast corner. The ivy and weeds obscured what was underneath. He shook his head and focused allowing his x-ray vision to penetrate the plant matter.

Underneath a hidden plaque read simply "LOUISE MCCALLUM Died March 20, 1961."

"Lana! Over here!" he called while pointing at the growth. He set the flowers down.

"I wish I had that x-ray vision of yours," she lamented half-seriously. "But it does come in handy." She handed him the cutters. "I'll keep an eye out."

"Right." He surveyed everything to make sure the coast was clear. Then he mowed the offensive matter away and disposed of it within seconds. "Got a rag?"

"Right here," she agreed while wiping off the flat marker. "Can't believe they buried her all the way back here."

"She shamed the family and they didn't want to look at her. Bet these weeds took decades to grow up like this. If hardly anyone comes to see your folks, do you think they're going to pay attention to Ms. McCallum?"

"We will," she affirmed while cleaning off the stone. "We owe her that much." She looked at him earnestly. "Someday we'll find out about your Dad too, Clark."

"I know. Meantime let's get your aunt's site looking pretty, Lana," he accepted warmly. "Heck of a date, huh?"

"The best kind, Clark. The best kind," she assured him as they began digging and planting anew…..

[Luthor Mansion—two hours later]

The huckster from the fair craned his head anxiously at the halls and stairs as he followed the butler into the mansion. After getting exposed by the billionaire, he'd hoped to pack his stuff up and get out of the area before anyone was the wiser.

Imagine his disappointment when Lex called him at his hotel and 'invited' him to drop by for coffee….

_He'll probably have me killed or something. I can't believe those kids really know him! _He winced at the potential threats he could face ahead.

"Mr. Luthor will see you now, Sir," the butler noted dryly before opening the library doors and showing the visitor in. Then he shut them behind him and departed.

Lex regarded the slimy trickster with a mix of interest and contempt. He'd spent the previous hour on the phone with the county figuring out his visitor's angle. Now he had it. "Good afternoon. Bet you're wondering why I called you here."

"The thought crossed my mind," the huckster admitted while trying to maintain some dignity. "Bet you're going to have me arrested."

"We settled our differences at the fairgrounds, Mr. Richards. Just stay away from this particular fair. Douglass wasn't too thrilled with your act. I managed to keep him off of your case. However I did keep the security footage from your booth just in case you don't want to play along," Lex indicated.

"Play along?" the huckster queried. "You can't have me killed."

"You wound me, Richards," Lex retorted in mock-indignation. "I'm not interested in that." He handed the man an envelope. "There's a check in there. If you agree to forget about that fair, you'll be quite comfortable with what's there."

"And if I were to say something? That kid had a strong arm," Richards supposed with an edge.

"Your magnet shorted out and the glue came apart on the bottles. Stuff happens to even the best cons, Richards. Trust me. You mess with my friends and you mess with me. Small fish like you don't want to be in the same tank with sharks like me. Got it?" He let his blue eyes snap at his guest's. "Clear?"

"Crystal," Richards relented while pocketing the check.

"Excellent. Coffee? Promise that it's clean," Lex offered while pouring himself a cup from the pot into a fine China cup.

"I'll pass, Luthor. Got to get to Cleveland and my next fair," Richards declined.

"Your loss. By the way, Richards, keep it clean. You got caught once. It could happen again," Lex warned.

Richards glared at him before he hustled out the door.

Lex shook his head. "Whatever." He sipped from the fine French roast before sitting down at his computer. He considered a DVD sitting on its case before putting it into the drive.

The screen showed the teens' encounter with Richards and his rigged display.

Lex watched the footage carefully studying every piece. He marveled at how Clark knew to accidentally 'throw' first at the table and then the bottles. And then how did Clark break the bottles? Despite what he'd said to Richards, he was suspicious.

Lana's reactions to him earlier that afternoon had only increased his suspicions.

It seemed that the mystery of Clark Kent had just deepened….along with his desire to solve it.

Friend or not, Lex determined to get to the truth….

And he would come Hell or high water…

[Kent Farm—7:30 PM that night]

Martha removed a pie from the oven and set it on the rack to cool. She inspected it to make sure every part of it looked in order. Then again for her guys and friends, she wanted the best possible.

"Sure it passes muster, Sweetheart. It always does," Jonathan assured her.

"Never doubt your cooking, Mrs. K," Pete assured her.

"Indeed. Your desserts can make the angels sing from on high," Byron complimented.

"Haven't had a compliment like that, Byron. Thank you. Not sure if it measures up," Martha accepted.

"That's our poet," Chloe declared.

"Nice thoughts are always welcome," Jonathan assured Byron. "Speaking of nice thoughts. Clark and Lana, tell them what you told us."

Lana cleared her throat. "I discovered the other day that there's a long lost relative in my family. She's my Great Aunt Louise. Clark and I found her grave and cleared it off this afternoon. Then we planted some flowers."

"Cleared it away?" Byron inquired.

Martha shook her head. "They let the weeds grow around it. Honestly!"

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen again," Clark chimed in. He kept the whole deal about Jor-El to himself and had asked Lana to do the same.

No sense in stirring up his parents before knowing more for sure…..

"Your aunt, Lana, stirred up this town back in the day. When she died, people wanted to forget about the matter. Since she wasn't popular in her family, they placed her in the back of the cemetery," Jonathan explained.

"Man! That's harsh!" Pete complained.

"Did you know her, Dad?" Clark wondered.

"She died right before I was born, Clark. Ms. McCallum was involved with some mysterious biker guy." Jonathan shook his head. "Folks called him the Drifter or something like that. Right after she died, he vanished and was never seen again."

_Because he went back to our home world! _Clark drank from his coffee while considering his father's words.

_Wish that Clark would let me ask. _Lana managed a straight face. Someday she wanted to link up her boyfriend's adopted parents with his birth lineage.

"Meantime, Kids, remember to keep an eye out for Lex and everyone else. We don't know where the next threat's going to come from," Jonathan urged.

"We will, Mr. Kent," Lana vowed. "Nothing's too good for Clark." She kissed his cheek in affirmation.

"You got that right," Pete agreed.

Martha handed out slices of apple pie with whipped cream. "Glad to hear it. Now eat up." She smiled in approval at the group.

The Support Group dug in feeling glad that they could open up and share what was on their minds to an extent.

Maybe there were threats. However in the circle's center, Clark and Lana were able to benefit from Jor-El and Louise's example.

And that is all that matters….Love would not be denied….and it wasn't in this case…..

THE END


End file.
